


only human

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, today i bring embarrassed koga, tomorrow who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: koga sets natsume up on social media.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	only human

Despite his cocky demeanor, Natsume was the polar opposite of tech-savvy.

He never had a phone because he never needed one. So when Koga suggests he buys one, it’s a little overwhelming. He needed more help than he’d like to admit to figure out how to set it up and how to use it. It was a frustrating process (for both Natsume and Koga), but even after all the basic stuff was finished, Natsume was still confused.

One thing he had some understanding of was Instagram; Koga had set him up with an account after tediously explaining to him how the app store worked. He’d seen his friends using it, so he had a basic idea of the app and its features. The app asked him if he wanted to get in touch with the people on his contacts list. Koga was the only one there, granted, but it couldn’t hurt.

After that was all set and done, Natsume found his way back to his home page. He was not expecting to see what he saw.

“Koga-KUN.”

Koga looked up from his phone from the other side of the couch.

“What is THIS?”

Natsume held his phone out.

Koga’s jaw dropped.

“Shit! You weren’t meant to see that!”

Koga’s face was a bright red mess. Now that the initial confusion had passed, Natsume found it adorable. He never would’ve expected Koga, the man who expertly hid his feelings for years on end, to openly brag about his boyfriend. Natsume loved the attention. He loved Koga.

The comments made it even better.

“Kukuku~. I find it cUTE that Koga-kun is flaunting ME. You make really nice faces when you’re embarrassED.”

Koga’s face only grew darker as Natsume went on about how sweet he found the gesture.

“S-Shaddup. Just gotta let the world know, y’know?”

Koga was running his mouth again. He did this when he was embarrassed. Eager for more attention, Natsume crawled across to lie on Koga’s chest.

“Well, if Koga-kun really loves me that much, he’d want to take more photos of me, RIGHT?” I guess I’ll just fall asleep HERE...”

Koga sighed.

“I never shoulda helped ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> me cancelling the drabble idea becasue they don't get as much reads because people seem to think its just unfinished even tho the description says drabbles!!!! literally goes batshit


End file.
